Deleted Scenes
by mcmanusbaby90
Summary: What happened between Beck and Tori to lead him to try and kiss her? Had she missed something? Some sign that he care for her more than as a friend. These are my "deleted scenes" from GC to TGP. May add more later depending on where the episodes go. Rated T for cursing and as a precaution because who knows where my mind will go.
1. The Gorilla Club

_Hello Readers! I have decided to write "Deleted Scenes" to help relieve my need for Bori fluff as well as yours. I have been thinking about doing this since The Worst Couple but I knew it had to be done when I saw Tori Goes Plaitnum. I feel (and some other people do to) that Beck might have come off a bit playerish because there was no set up for the kiss prior to this episode (at least not since like the first season). SO the chapters in this story will serve as deleted scenes from episodes starting with The Gorilla Club and onto Tori Goes Plaitnum. I may or may not continue after that we will have to see what Dan and his talented team of writers have in store for the future._

_ALRIGHT LETS GET STARTED!_

_Disclaimer: If I owned Victorious I wouldn't ship Bori I would ship Beck and Myself… I would make up a cute couple name but our names both start with B so it looks dumb no matter what._

"Are you alright?" When I turned I saw Beck sitting there. He was being so nice, putting up with my craziness. He was really concerned for my safety but he also didn't stand in my way when I insisted on going again. I went three times and every time I got hit and fell. After the third try I was starting to loose hope and get some really bad bruises. The last time Beck asked if I wanted to leave I relented.

I spent the whole ride back to my place staring out the passenger side window of Becks car. I was really angry with myself. We had left Andre and Cat back at the club because she wanted to stay longer. CAT! Of all people to be riskier than me it had to be CAT! I'm not sure why I was surprised she was a little wonky so I should of expected her to be more daring than me but it still upset me.

I could feel Beck glance over at me every time we came to a stop light. Suddenly, I couldn't control it and I started tearing up. I was angry for being such a baby, I was sad because it might cost me the part in that big movie, I was embarrassed because Beck saw me fail so badly, and worst of all I had bruises all over and I was starting to tense up and hurt. I turned my back toward him some more so he couldn't see the tears falling down my face. I heard him sigh but I ignored it.

About twenty minutes later he steered the '69 Charger he was driving this week into my drive.

"Thanks Beck. See ya at school." I grabbed my bag and left the car without looking back. I was half way up to my door when I heard the other car door slam followed by his voice calling my name.

"Tori wait a second." I heard him jogging up behind me and attempted to move quicker but my body was so stiff I ended up almost falling. I felt a strong hand grip my wrist and pull me into him. "I got ya." He said trying to look in my eyes. I turned away. "Hey, Tori, look at me." I looked up and the sight of his sympathetic face was too much. One tear broke through the barrier and I pulled my wrist away from him. He wiped my tear away with his thumb and smiled. "Listen I know you are upset and you don't want to talk about it but at least let me help you inside and get you some ice packs or something." I couldn't help but smile back. "Fine but promise you won't tell anyone how upset I got over this. I feel embarrassed enough." He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and guided me up the walk and toward my front door. "There is nothing to be embarrassed about. Every actor has to go through stuff like this to make you stronger. It gives you something to tap into for a scene or the confidence to take a risk no matter if your sure it will work or not. That is what all this is about." We reached my door and I pulled out my key and stuck it in the lock. I opened the door to find the house dark. I hadn't noticed my parent's car missing from the drive when we walked up but I suppose Becks arm around me had something to do with that. I flipped on some lights and found a note on the table.

Hey dork,

Mom and Dad had some police gala thing tonight and wont be home till morning because they are getting a hotel room in San Diego. I am going out tonight with Austin the hot senior, well sort of, I am going out with a group of his friends. Anyway don't expect me home early.

Love your amazing sister,

Trina

I tossed the note into the trash and flopped on the couch. " I don't get it Beck, you are such a natural at this stuff. I am sure it is easy for you to take risks." He continued on to the kitchen as if he had lived here his whole life. He went about putting the kettle on and digging out a mug and some of my mothers "Muscle Recovery" tea. "I wouldn't have been able to three years ago. Every actor has that moment when they realize it is ok to take risks. I was on stage and suddenly my co-star got sick he took off and I was left alone on stage and I stood there for a second before saying the perfect line to tie it into the show and then I just walked off stage like the scene was over." He grabbed two ice packs out of the freezer and headed my way. "My director said he appreciated me being so cool about it and that if I could make that relaxed decision making part of my acting style I could go really far. And here I am." He knelt next to the couch.

"Take your jacket off…. Do you have a tank under your shirt?"

"Yes."

"Well then take your shirt of too." I jumped a bit then he finished. "It will make it easier for me to assess the damage. When you do that lie down." I did as I was told and then picked up the conversation. "And since then taking risk has been no big deal?" I hissed when he put the cold ice back against the blue green flesh that covered my arm. "Sorry. Yea I mean risk on the actors' part is a huge deal in a play. It could make or break a whole performance." He pressed a bit on the upper part of my hip. "Does that hurt?" "OW! YES!" He slowly slid up my tank to over my belly button and rolled my jeans down a bit. There was another huge bruise this one was so bad it had little red marks in it. "Shit Tori." He shook his head seeming very saddened. "I told you those games weren't for you. Here hold this on the bruise." I reached my right arm up to hold the ice pack to my left arm and Beck sat on the floor next to me. He splayed his hand out over the ice pack and his fingers brushed the sensitive skin on my hipbone. I gasped a little. "It will be all right its just going to feel a little cold for a second." Beck reassured me placing his free hand in mine. Little did he know I was gasping at the feel of his skin on mine. It was a sensation I'd longed for for quite some time.

A half hour later I was sitting on the couch finishing some tea and talking to Beck about how I wanted to go back to the Gorilla Club. He said I was nuts but he promised he would be there and try to help however he could. I felt good to know that he was this close to me, that I could be this open with him. Beck ripped me from my thoughts by laying a hand on my shoulder. "Hey we should get you in bed. You need some rest."

I started to rise from the couch but it was slow and painful.. Beck slid his arm under mine and helped me up. Some how that is completely beyond me we made it to my room.

I slowly changed and told him he could enter. When he returned he had a glass of water and some pills and he handed both to me. "Take these and then we can get you in bed." He smiled as I took the pain meds and he pulled back my comforter. "Beck you really did not have to do all of this! I thought you were just going to help me to the couch and get me an ice pack. This is to much." He smiled as I sat on the edge of the bed and he watched every move I made. He gently covered me with the sheet and comforter and sat next to me. "Tori I feel like I am at least a little responsible for what happened tonight. It is the least I can do to take care of you. I might have just left you here but then knowing no one was home I wanted to make sure you got taken care of." I smiled I couldn't believe how sweet he was being. His phone went off, he glanced at it and then slid it back in his pocket. "Who was that?"

"Just Jade." He replied

"Won't she be mad if you don't answer her?" I questioned wondering for the thousandth time how they managed to keep it together. "Yea but she will get over it. Your health is a bit more important at the moment." He sat down on the floor and we talked for a few hours until we both fell asleep.

When I woke the next morning Beck was gone, a note was laid on the bedside table with more pills, a cinnamon bun, and some water.

"Tori,

Make sure you take the pills BEFORE you eat the cinnamon bun. I hope you are feeling better today but I had to get to work. I will come over tonight and we can work on your scene some more or maybe go to the club if you still haven't come to your senses yet.

Love, Beck"

The butterflies that filled my stomach could have literally carried me away.


	2. The Worst Couple

_Alright folks here is chapter two The Worst Couple. If you can't tell (or don't care) I am posting the first three chapters right now and then after working on a piece that is completely unrelated I will start work on the next few. I really wanna get it out there and see what people think of it before I start working my butt off on a bunch of chapters no one is reading. So if you like pllllleaaasssse review! It makes me so happy to know people like my work but it means even more if you aren't happy with it but offer assistance. Also I am looking for a beta reader! I want someone who is into these characters and has good grammar and spelling as I do not...please private message me if you are interested. Thanks for reading guys! _

_Disclaimer: Again I do not own Victorious no matter how much I wish I did. It is now my mission to come up with a ship name for me and Beck... Breck? Bedget? Those both suck! _

"Bye guys! Robbie watch Cat she's playing in the street again!" I yelled out into the night after three of my friends.

We had all been playing cards when the breakup happened. It was possibly one of the most awkward moments I had ever witnessed and per usual my sister's insanity didn't help matters.

I turned and saw Beck clearing off the table; the night was about to get a lot worse. I walked over to him.

"Hey Beck, you don't have to do that, I've got it."

"I don't mind." He said taking some bottles to the trash. I could tell by the smile on his face he was teetering on the edge of breaking. I started picking up the poker chips and putting them in the case and thought back to earlier. I couldn't help but wonder what went through Becks mind as he stood there with his hand on the door. It must have been so hard to walk away from her but I think it was something he might have needed to do. When I turned around beck was standing at the sink staring out the window, he wasn't even moving a muscle.

"Beck? Are you ok?" I walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. When I did that he jumped and looked at me. He had a frown on his face and his eyes looked tired and worried.

"Did I do the right thing Tori?" He looked lost and confused.

"I can't answer that Beck, only you can." He leaned on the counter and put his head down.

"How about I make us some hot chocolate and we sit and talk it through?" I asked gently laying a hand on his back. He looked up and smiled weakly.

"That would be great Tor. Thanks."

He turned and walked to the couch and threw himself down onto it, letting his head fall back. I could not help but think of how adorable he looked all worried and upset. I felt bad because of it but couldn't block the thought no matter how hard I tried. I started the water for the hot chocolate and pulled the ingredients from the cabinet.

"So lets start with where the hell this came from?" I asked. Not that I didn't fully know the answer.

"It's been coming for a while. Her and I both knew that. I just can't do it anymore. I feel like I'm living a lie. With every fight I slip a little further out of love with her. It's getting to the point where being around her is just frustrating and painful." He looked angry, upset, and flustered. He avoided eye contact and talked to the floor. I walked from the kitchen and into the living room carrying to mugs of chocolate. I handed one to him and sat next to him.

"So you don't love her anymore?" He stopped moving for a second. Finally he looked up at me with a smirk on his face that wasn't exactly happy.

"Not like that. I mean I love her like a friend but I'm not IN love with her anymore." He sat back and started sipping his hot chocolate. He leaned his head on my shoulder and I had to try not to gasp at the closeness.

"Beck, I promise it will all turn out ok. Whatever is meant to happen will happen. Don't worry about Jade she'll bounce back, and don't worry to much about yourself because you need to just go with the flow." I laid my head on his and clicked on the T.V. to find something to take our minds off the night.

About an hour later Beck got up and took our empty mugs to the sink. I got up and turned off the T.V. and grabbed his jacket for him.

"Thanks so much Tori, for the coco and the advice and just, well, just understanding what I am trying to work through. I feel like such an asshole." I walked to him and hugged him.

"You are not an asshole Beck, you are trying to do the right thing. Jade might not see it that way but she will eventually."

I backed away but he pulled me in again and hugged me even tighter. Finally he let me go and took his jacket.

"I'll text you later Tor, thanks again." He smiled for real for the first time since it happened and planted a soft kiss on my cheek. I felt accomplished for helping him and for managing not to giggle when his lips brushed my cheek.

"Later Beck, be careful going home. It's late."

I waved to him from the front porch as he pulled away and thoughts began racing through my mind. I hated to see him hurting that way and I was glad I could make him feel better but I felt guilty about the OTHER thoughts going through my head. He was single now, and he looked so good. He smells like motor oil, leather, and musky cologne. I whimpered a little as I remembered our hug and the kiss. It was a moment I wouldn't forget any time soon.


	3. Andre's Horrible Girl

Hey everybody... I want to thank you all so much! My computer died earlier so I wasn't able to post this chapter but my phone was going crazy with email alerts about the favorites and follows and reviews I was getting. You guys are great and as a reward I will give a quick shout out to a few reviewers...

Enula: I am so happy you like the story so far it means a lot! I remember that scene and I remember think Dan won't drag this out to long... I was apparently wrong lol. I really appreciate your reviews and thanks for the compliments. I hope you like the rest of the story and I hope I do the main idea justice.

Star1114: Thanks for reading soooo glad you like it!

FurryFriends143: Happy to hear you love them it makes me smile! I hope you love the rest too!

IamVictorious10: I am happy to hear you liked it and that I am staying true to characters. I hope I keep it up and don't disappoint.

Cheysma2000: I agree about Beck and Jade. In this chapter you will see some development with Jade. I love her as a character but I don't think her and Beck are good together and I feel like she might be a better person with someone else. I am glad you are liking the story and I hope you keep reading!

: glad you love it! I can't wait to work on more chapters for you guys!

So thanks again guys! It means so much you all reviewed and to those I didn't personally shout out to (favorites and follows) you mean just as much to me and I appreciate you just as much! So a quick note before the story. I am NOT a Jade hater, in fact I really love jade (we have the same hair I have turquoise in my brown hair too!) and I have no desire to make her a bad guy. HOWEVER Jade will be Jade and she is who she is and that is why we love her. I have noticed in recent episodes she seems to be trying to be civil (or as civil as Jade can be) with Beck and everyone and I want that to shine through in my story. If you are a Jade hater I apologize. I don't like the way she treats Beck or the others either but I love her as a part of the group anyway. SO ON WITH THE STORY :D

Disclaimer: blah blah don't own it sad face... still working on that ship name.

Cat, Jade, Robbie, and I all walked out of the giant mansion. Today had definitely been an interesting day. Between thinking Jade had a date, hanging with Robbie because I "made a commitment to do a 'thing'" with him, having Cat call us hysterical, finding out Jade lied about the date, getting everything fixed, an earth quake, and then everything breaking again, my mind was reeling. I whipped out my phone and opened the latest texts. My last text was from Tori after I had told her Jade was with Cat.

Tori: Well glad they invited me lol No worries Beck she is trying to get to u and ur letting her.

Beck: I know but I genuinely feel bad I mean she's actually being sorta nice.

Tori: 2 u?

Beck: welllllll no.

Tori: then there ya go. Hey I g2g me and Andre r about to go on!

Beck: True. Good luck! Text me l8r.

She hadn't texted me after the earthquake and that had me a little concerned. I was a little upset because I felt bad for Jade, I was rapidly getting over her and she was clearly still hurt but I had a lot of other stuff on my mind. Mainly how worried I was about Tori. I texted her quickly.

Beck: Hey Tor. R u guys ok after the quake?

I was about to drop Robbie off and I still had no answer. Now I was getting worried. What if something happened to them? The earthquake wasn't that bad but it was still dangerous.

Beck: I'm kinda getting nervous. Is everything ok?

I was driving past HA and I saw Jades car in the parking lot. She was sitting in the car with the dome light on reading. I pulled in and rolled down the window. "Everything ok Jade?" I asked.

"SHIT BECK! You scared the hell out of me! Yes I am fine I'm just waiting for someone! Carry on with your pathetic little life." She had a look of utter disgust on her face so I gave her a quick nod and pulled out my phone again. Still nothing. Thinking maybe Andre would answer me so I texted them both.

Beck: Tori seriously, answer me are you alright? I'm coming over to check on you.

Beck: Dude are you guys alright? Tori isn't answering me.

I was almost in front of Tori's house when my phone went off. I had two new messages.

Andre: I dropped her off a few minutes ago and 'Im heading out to meet up with someone. We're fine though no worries.

Jade: Hey, I meant to tell you what you did tonight for Cat was really cool. And I am trying really hard to be civil with you. It's gonna take some time. Sorry for being bitchy earlier.

Jades text made me smile but my mind was still on Tori. I pulled into her drive and hopped out. I took the steps two at a time and knocked hard on the door. The night just got worse when Trina answered.

"Beck! Hey! Finally come to your senses and decide I am the one you have always wanted." She gushed not even letting me in the door.

"Not to be rude but… no. Is Tori here?" I looked frantically around Trina even though she tried to block me. Finally she saw I wasn't giving up.

"Ugh. Yeah whatever she's in her room." She went and plopped down on the couch.

I jogged up the stairs and turned right coming face to face with Tori's door. It was decorated with various signs including a "Trina Keep Out!" and an "If you borrow something please right it below:" Needless to say that one was empty but I had no doubt that it wasn't because Trina hadn't borrowed anything. I started to knock and then realized the music from inside was to loud for her to hear me. Instead I creaked the door open just enough to tell if she was decent. She was, as usual, more than decent. She was wearing pajama pants with rubber ducks and a light blue tank top her hair was in a loose ponytail and she had her glasses on. She looked adorable as she bounced around her room singing to the Katy Perry song blaring through the speakers. As she bounced she went around her room finishing various tasks like taking off her jewelry and pulling her covers back. Finally she picked up a hair brush and started singing into it. As she came to a stop in front of her full length mirror she finally caught a glimpse of me and my wide smile waiting at her door.

"Oh my God! Beck! What are you doing here?" She ran to her computer and shut off the music and slammed the lid shut. She walked toward me with a stern look.

"How much did you see?"

"I am here to check on you because after the earthquake you never answered any of my texts and I was worried. The other answer would be just enough to say… priceless." I started laughing and she hit me on the shoulder.

"It was sweet of you to stop by. I honestly have been so amped up I haven't even looked at my phone." As she finished her sentence I didn't waste anytime. I wrapped her into a hug.

"I'm just glad you're ok Tor. You had me really worried." I went to plant a kiss on the top of her head but I was worried that she'd freak. I pulled away but she held my gaze.

"I'm really sorry Beck. I didn't know..." She looked confused as she trailed off. Suddenly I felt the need to cover my tracks. I launched into the story of tonight and asked her how her night went. We talked for hours before I finally left and as I did I sent Jade a text. I had no choice after Tori pointed out that both Andre and Jade had been "meeting up with someone" but it was never specified who.

Beck: Thanks for noticing and no worries I understand. I hope you had fun with your secret person tonight. ;)


	4. Car, Rain, and Fire

Hey everybody! Thanks again for the continued support and I am so sorry for the wait and unfortunately I only have one chapter. I am about to start work on Tori and Jades Playdate and that should be up sometime tomorrow or Sunday. I do have a question before we get started. Now after TaJP we have April Fools Blank, I am unsure what to do with this episode. We have three options and I would like you all to vote on what you would like...

~Write a funny off the wall scene in the style of the episode

~Don't do anything just skip to the next episode

~Write a bonus scene as a filler between TaJP and DTC

So vote my friends and I shall reward you with whatever you choose.

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own Victorious... but I'm working on owning Avan Jogia ;)

I stood in the line at Jet Brew waiting for my turn to order my much needed coffee. I was up all night the night before thinking about Tori and Trina and everything that had happened. I may have been crazy but at lunch yesterday when I brought up my plan to teach Trina a lesson I swore a look of relief washed over Tori's previously sad looking face. When I asked her what she was so sad about she smiled brightly and said "Oh, nothing. I just realized something."

Tori was keeping me up at night a lot lately. If I wasn't up late texting or video chatting with her I was up late thinking about her.

"Hey Beck!" I turned to see Tori coming through the crowd. Her long brown hair was hanging over her shoulders in curls and she had on a lose fitting tank top with some saying and short jean cut offs. I stared at her taking in how different her style was from Jades. She had a long necklace hanging around her neck and her nails were painted neon pink. The only thing that even remotely resembled Jade was her Converse clad feet but even that was so insanely different as Tori's were neon green. She reached me and hugged me and I reveled in it for a second before pulling away.

"Morning Tori, you look awfully chipper this morning." I moved up with the line and put my hand on her hip to move her in front of me so no one behind us got mad that she was cutting.

"Chipper isn't the right word. More like glad to be out of my house." She was laughing but it was dark.

"Why what's going on there?"

"Well last night Cat accidently set fire to that actresses house. So her parents are talking to my dad about whether we should say anything. And then there is Trina. Thanks for that by the way, she has been slamming doors, yelling, screaming, and being a raging psycho. I walked in the door last night to her yelling about how awful my friends are." I laughed a bit as she finished. We really did piss Trina off but in all fairness she deserved it.

"I'm sorry love but I just can't have her going around talking like that. I have a reputation to uphold." I didn't realize what I had called her until it was to late but she recovered quickly.

"Oh yea Mr. Player Beck is now single and on the market, God forbid we ruin that reputation." She smiled brightly covering up her hesitation from a second ago.

We finally made it to the counter and it was Jenna, Jades usual barista. I hadn't seen her in a few days because she had been off.

"Ahh Beck, I see you are back to buying coffee for two." She smiled sweetly and I knew she meant no harm by it but I refused to let things be weird with Tori and I. Tori jumped in.

"No no I am a separate ord…" I cut her off before she could finish.

"Yea, you know me I move fast." I smiled. I ordered my plain black coffee and scone and told Tori to get what she wanted. She ordered her latte and a piece of pound cake all the while staring at me oddly.

"So what the hell was that about?" She asked as we crossed the parking lot. I reached my truck and put my key in the door.

"I figured I owed you breakfast for the whole Trina situation. Need a ride?" I ignored what I knew the question was really about.

"We are only like three blocks from school." I locked my door again and headed toward her.

"Well then at least let me walk with you?"

She was laughing now but she was shaking her head like she didn't believe a single thing I was saying. We walked out of the parking lot and headed down the street toward school and I started thinking about when Jade and I would do this. It was rare as she hated walking in the sun but when we did it was nice, until I said something that set her off and we ended up fighting all the way to school. Tori and I just talked about the events of the night before and laughed at what had happened. It was nice to know we could enjoy each other's company without having to force it.

As the school came into view we had settled into a comfortable silence both sipping our coffee. For some reason that I can't quite explain I switched my coffee cup to my right hand and took hers in my left. She just slipped her fingers between mine; it was like it was the most natural thing in the world. We stopped at the crosswalk waiting for the light to change and it wasn't until that moment that we both realized what we had done. I pulled away first and she jumped back with a concerned look. "I am so sorry Tori! I wasn't thinking."

"Um, it's no big deal, we just weren't paying attention. No big."

We both smiled large, somewhat awkward grins and walked across the street. Maybe if we pretended nothing happened it would go away. Well this sure isn't going to keep her out of my mind at night.

A/N: HA! you thought I left you to read in peace, but you were wrong! Anyway I feel like this wasn't my best work but review anyway because I'm kinnnnnd of addicted to reviews... it's kinda like a bibble problem but not as delicious.


	5. Tori and Jades Play Date

Hey everyone I am trying to work quickly but it's super important to me that the chapters are good rather than coming out everyday and with school just starting its been pretty . Anywho so thanks so much again for all the reviews and everything I am so happy when I see those emails in my inbox! I appreciate every one of you but don't want to take up to much time so I'm only going to comment on specific questions and concerns. 1st off I guess I will be doing an actual chapter for AFB it will be a challenge but I am going to do it. Now on to the reviews…

FurryFriends143: Thanks for your help I appreciate it! J I will do my best to write a great chapter for you!

FrostbittenRose: Can we handcuff me to Avan? Cuz I'm all in for that hahaha!

AkaNeko-Sesshy: I am glad that is what you got. I was worried it wasn't going to come across that way. You know like he was testing the waters to see where she was on the whole thing.

Guest: I hope you see this whoever you are you mystery person… the chapters change pov and honestly I normally try to state it before hand and I didn't with this one. I had originally intended to write only in Toris Pov but changed my mind. So here is a little guide and I promise to make it known in future chapters…

GC: Tori TWC: Tori AHG: Beck CRF: Beck…. I will probably continue to go back and forth like that just fyi.

reallyJavannah: I will be doing Crazy Ponnie I am just not thinking that far ahead yet. Lol but no worries… Thanks for reading!

Alright I have rambled waaaaay to long. Here we go…

Disclaimer: blah blah all rights go to Dan so on and so forth.

Toris POV

As Jade and I rushed back stage we started taking off our wigs and costume pieces. We heard two sets of footsteps behind us but didn't stop until we reached the door to our dressing room. We both started changing immediately determined to get out of there without having to deal with those losers.

"Do you think they followed us?" I asked, while practically falling out of my pants.

"I heard some one behind us but I don't hear anything now." Jade already was pulling her dark jeans on.

There was a knock at the door and Jade let out a long whiny groan.

"I really hate these freaks." The venom behind her voice was something I recognized but that I hadn't heard directed at me in about a week. Suddenly Andres voice came through the door.

"Hey you two! What the hell was that about?"

"Nothing!" I shouted maybe a little to loudly as I opened the door. He had removed his wig but was still in costume. Beck, also still in costume, was standing behind him. That was when I realized I still had the fake mustache on.

"Oh Lord!" I yelled and promptly ripped it off my face only to regret it a few seconds later. Jade began to laugh as she unpinned her hair while walking toward us.

"I'm sorry Vega I can't help but laugh when you're in pain… it's like instinct." She slapped a hand on my back harder than was necessary.

"All is well and good boys. Thanks for checking but you can go ahead and take those ridiculous costumes…" She trailed off and I looked up to see the two psychos from the other night running toward the open door.

"Aww damn it!" I turned and put my head against the wall. Andre and Beck both turned around and stretched out their arms blocking the door.

"Whoa! Can we assist you gentleman?" Beck asked trying to look as tough as possible in his 70's child outfit. I had to laugh a little and the fact that Andre and him matched just added to the ridiculousness of the situation.

"We are trying to talk to our pretty ladies over there. Tell em girls." The blond said trying to mimic Becks bad boy act but looking way dumber than Beck even if Beck was dressed as a ten year old.

"Oh God you suck!" Jade shouted. I only grunted in reply from my post on the floor with my head buried in my knees. This situation was almost too much for me to comprehend. I couldn't look because I didn't know whether to laugh or scream.

"It doesn't seem to me that these 'ladies' are interested in what you have to say." Andre crossed his arms and stepped in front of the brown haired one. I looked up at this point and started to stand. I had a feeling things were about to get interesting.

Beck turned to me, "Who are these dudes Tori?" I swore there was a hint of jealousy in his voice but I was probably imagining it.

"Some big losers who were hitting on us at Nozu the other night." I said.

"Yes and apparently our song was not blunt enough. WE AREN'T INTERESTED!" Jade yelled.

"You heard em guys step off or were going to be forced to make you step off." Beck said starting to get mad.

"You need to step off you don't understand we really hit it off…" The blond started but we cut off by Jade and her signature "NO!".

Andre spoke next. "It's not us you need to be concerned about. It's her trust me."

Beck and I both looked up in surprise and Jade put her head in her hands.

"I mean us, trust us!" Andre stated again.

"Fine whatever. We are out!" Both guys made some weird Jersey Shore type hand motion.

"Thank God!" I yelled.

"Finally." Jade mumbled.

Andre started to walk away and Jade picked up her bag. Beck headed toward me laughing.

"Oh what do you think is so funny?" Jade and Andre both stopped to watch our conversation.

"Just the fact that you two always are in some kinda drama." He put his hand on my shoulder.

"So our usual study date? Nine o'clock tomorrow night?" He asked.

"Yup I'll have the pizza ordered and some ice cream in the freezer. Bring you chemistry book we have a lot of work to do." We both smiled and hugged. It would have been a nice and sweet moment if I hadn't caught Jades glare before she walked away. It felt bad that I was so happy to be getting closer to Beck but I really couldn't help it. He made me happy and to be honest I was pretty sure I made him happy. Since Jade and him broke up he and I had been spending a ton of time together and no matter how close me and Jade became I wouldn't trade my friendship with Beck. Not in a million years.


	6. April Fools Blank

Hey everybody! I AM BACK! I know you are all probably super wazzed at me for being gone so long but I had school get majorly in my way... Bio not my best subject and it needed my full attention. BUT over the Christmas Break I have been working on a few new chapters of this story so here is the first one.

Disclaimer: I own nothing... Dan owns everything... I am a sad puppy...

April Fools Blank

Toris POV

I woke with a start. I was sitting bolt upright on the couch in Cat's basement. I looked at my surroundings, noting the sleeping bag with some messy hair sticking out of the top. That must be Beck, that thought was confirmed when I glanced at the other couch I noticed Robbie laying there with his arms around someone with bright red hair. That was possibly the one thing that knocked me out of my dream-induced stupor. It was so super cute how the two of them were getting closer lately.

I felt my phone vibrate under me and pulled it out noting the time, 3a.m. and a text from my mother that must have been what woke me up. I decided I could use this time to get up and head outside for some fresh air, text my mom back, and just think about that weird dream. I stepped over Beck nearly tripping and headed out the sliding glass door that led to Cats lower level patio. I closed the door behind me and opened up my moms text.

Mom: Hey Tori. Dad just responded to an accident over on Temple and Hill st. I just wanted to make sure you are safe at Cats and nowhere near there. Let me know. Love you!

I responded quickly knowing how she was, she probably wouldn't sleep until I answered.

Tori: Mom I'm fine I'm still at Cats we studied later than I thought we would so I just stayed here. We are all safe. Love you.

I closed my phone and wandered up the stairs to the top level patio. I stared out at the water, I loved coming to Cats, her parents owned a cute little house in Santa Monica about twenty minutes from my place but from her top level porch you could see the ocean which was way better than my place. As I stared I thought back on the weird dream I had had. It was April Fools Day at Hollywood arts and I was just so wrapped up in the fact that we didn't celebrate it that I didn't notice all the weird stuff that was going on. I laughed to myself thinking back at it and I heard a chuckle from behind me. I jumped and turned to see Beck staring at me. He was wearing pajama pants and just his flannel shirt open with nothing underneath. I gasped and then tried to recover.

"Oh hey Beck! You scared me!"

"Sorry Tor, what are you doing out here laughing to yourself anyway?" He responded, walking to the railing and putting his hands on it dangerously close to mine.

"I just had the weirdest dream." I launched into the whole story telling him every detail from the dancing lobster right down to the dance number. He was practically on the floor laughing.

"Butterfly's swarming LA? Jade and the tickle bunny twins? A dancing lobster?" He could barely breath but he started to calm himself. "Whew that was awesome, seriously Vega what is up with your brain?"

"I think I am fried from all the studying and my brain is just throwing random crap into a bucket and pouring it into my dreams." I laughed with him.

"Well I have to say there is one thing that doesn't surprise me."

I looked at him concerned "What is that?"

"The fact that your dream would end with a dance number. That is just so Tori." I punched him in the shoulder but we both laughed.

"So," I asked "did you see Cat and Robbie on your way out?"

"I did. So do you think it is cute or weird? Me and Andre aren't sure what to think of the two of them."

I started wandering to the stairs and I headed down them walking to the door and peaking in. They had adjusted and cat had turned in Robbies arms to be facing out. Both of them had huge content smiles on their faces.

"I personally think it is adorable. I mean I wish I could find someone to be that happy with." I said dreamily as I felt Beck come up behind me placing a hand on my shoulder. I could feel his warm bare chest up against my cool back. I sighed a little not expecting Beck to answer and I reached for the door handle. He put his hand on mine and as I looked up and behind me I saw his dark eyes pouring into mine. "I know exactly how you feel." He smirked and opened the door and we walked inside.


	7. Driving Tori Crazy

_HEY GUYS! I am so glad everyone is liking the story and because I got so many good reviews so quick I am posting this tonight before I start working on the next chapter and if all goes as planned and this chapter gets as big of a response I will post it tomorrow afternoon! Also so I have been trying to catch up on Supernatural so I was behind on Victorious. I am all caught up now…. And a little sad but happy at the same time. Now I have all the way up to The Blond Squad planned, but I was wondering if you guys wanted me to keep going after that? I might have to go a little AU but it is up to you guys. Make sure you leave a review and let me know what you think. Also side note I apologize this chapter is a little different than normal but that was all I could think about when watching this episode also I am sorry if Jade is a little OOC but I had a hard time writing it the way it played in my head. _

_Disclaimer: Per usual I own nothing, Dan owns everything!_

Driving Tori Crazy

Becks POV

I had just got through talking to Robbie and I was less than pleased with Jade. I was on the war path, she had disappeared after lunch while Robbie and I were talking but she and I had Scene Writing together in a few minutes and I was fully intent on catching her before class started. I rounded the corner at a power walk and saw her standing there talking to Sinjin about some scene he was dressing for her.

"Jade! We need to talk! Now!" I opened the classroom door for Sinjin. "Sinjin, get in there!"

"But this isn't my class…"

"Now dude!"

"Yes sir." He scuttled off.

Jade just rolled her eyes at the scene I was making. This was one of my biggest problems with her. It was perfectly ok for her to make a scene, scream, yell, and bitch about something, but the minute I get crazy she acts like I'm a psycho.

"What can I do ya for Beckette?" She said sarcastically, examining her nails as she leaned against the wall.

"Why did you do that to Tori?"

"Why I haven't even the slightest clue what you mean by that." She said in her southern bell/ Tori Voice. I lost my temper for a second and kicked the locker behind me. Jade didn't even flinch, in fact when I turned back around I swore I saw her smile.

"Jade this is not a joke! She walked like 10 miles!" I yelled out. She used her combat boot to push herself off the wall and put her hands on her hips.

"Listen Beck, Vega decided to get out of the car on her own. I had no problem driving her all the way to school. I enjoy the scenic route. So sew me." She added the last part sweetly.

"Jade," I growled, "Do not pretend I do not know you. You know she is afraid of you even though you two have been doing good lately. You purposely took her the long way and purposely put a shovel in your back seat. I mean hell you purposely decided to drive to school during the day just cause Tori needed a ride! You hate driving during the day!" Jade was laughing now. It seemed that the angrier I got the happier she got.

"Beck, Beck, Beck. I like messing with people and you know that so get over it. You need to deal with the fact that Tori is one of my favorite targets even if we are friends. It was a joke and I am sorry that your pretty little Tori was the one who got screwed but just get over yourself." She was getting upset now tears welling in her eyes. "You are not her protector Beck! You two aren't dating and you can't act like you have to watch over her!" Jade blinked letting one tear drop down her face but wiping it away quickly. I felt a twinge in my heart but I stopped myself from giving in. I did soften my tone though. "I am sorry you feel that way Jade but this was over the top and deep down even you know that. I am not trying to protect Tori I would do this for any one of our friends." I put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Just ease up on everyone ok I know there's a sweet girl deep down somewhere." She looked up at me and smiled at me. "I am sorry Beck. I will go apologize, Andre asked me to anyway so I guess I probably should." That took me by surprise but I just smiled knowingly and patted her on the back as she walked away. "Thanks Jade." She turned her head and stuck out her tongue as she walked away.

Outside POV

As Jade reached the doors to the black box theater she heard Cats high voice rambling on.

"All I am saying is if you like him I am sure Jade will understand. I mean I know it is hard for everyone to see but she can be really nice." Jade started to tear up, this whole break up was making her really sappy. She blinked away the tears as she heard Tori start talking. What she had to say would make or break whether she apologized.

"No Cat I just can't bring this up to her the wound is still to fresh I think. It's no big deal honestly. He doesn't even like me that way. I will get over it. Besides I am actually sort of starting to see where Jade was coming from with always being jealous. Those girls were awful. I think I need to just forget about Beck."

Well that sounded like a plan to her. Maybe Jade and Tori could be friends as long as Tori did get over Beck. She reached out and opened the door to the theater.

"Vega!" She shouted. "I'm sorry about the whole ride thing. How bout I buy you a coffee to make up for it?"

Tori smiled "Sure Jade that sounds nice!"

Cat squealed "Can I come too?!"

Jade rolled her eyes but smiled "Of course Cat."


	8. How Trina Got In

_Alrighty guys… I have no idea how this is going to turn out. I have used it slightly in other chapters but this whole chapter is going to be in Text format… I thought about how the two of them don't really interact in this episode and thought it would be cute to do it this way. ALSO I know in the episode Tori says she doesn't have her phone but for the sake of this fic lets say that her phone died toward the beginning of the episode. _

How Trina Got In

Beck: Hey u! Where u at ? Lunch?

Tori: Hey, Srry going to Nozu with Robbie. Cat, Andre, and Jade are at the Asphalt café. U gonna miss me?

Beck: Of course I'll miss u Vega. I wish I was going with you guys. I would much rather spend my lunch with u. So why is Robbie taking you to lunch? Do I smell romance?

Tori: Oh God no! I mean I love Robbie but.. no. He is taking me to lunch cuz I helped him massage his gma's feet. GROSS!

Beck: That is nasty. And good I am glad.

Tori: What do u mean u are glad?

Beck: Well ya know… it is nice to talk to u like this. I feel like we are really getting a good thing started here. I would just hate for us to have to stop talking so much cuz u found some other hottie to hang with.

Tori: Oh Beck u know ur the only hottie I hang with. Those girls from the other day sure proved that to me.

Beck: Yea I am sorry about that Tor. I didn't mean for that ride to be so awkward.

Tori: It's cool I mean I suppose I didn't have to hit that girl.

Beck: Well in all fairness she shouldn't have called you a grunch. But u really did do a number on her lol

Tori: I can be scrappy if I have to be. Lol

Beck: Maybe that is why I like you so much.

Tori: Really….?

Beck: I mean as a friend of course. )

Tori; Of course you do lol

Beck: So study date this week?

Tori: Of course, as long as ur apparent crush on me dosnt distract u from studying ;)

Beck: U miss Vega are evil lol

Tori: Well I just can't help that now can I? lol so your place or mine?

Beck: My trailer has a bit more privacy ;)

Tori: BECK! We are just studying we don't need privacy…

Tori: We are just studying right?

Tori: Beck?

Beck: Haha Sorry I was listening to a story. Yes I promise I will respect ur honor and we shall do nothing but study. Btw did u kno Cat keeps candy in her bra?

Tori: I heard… weird…. Can u do me a favo BATTERY DEAD SHUTING DOWN.

"Darn it!" Tori yelped!

"What is it?" Asked Robbie.

"I was going to beck to bring the cash but my phone died." She answered.

_So everyone I'm not sure how I feel about this one but if you guys like it that is all that matters. This is probably the only time I will do this format though. Also The consensus is that I should AU it and keep going into this season so as of right now I will which means Alecks454 you will get the two episodes you want… which were great ones btw. Again thanks for reading! Love B._


	9. Tori Goes Platinum

_So here we go again… the big episode! I hope everyone is ready! I want to thank you guys again, you are all so wonderful and I am so happy to be writing for a crowd who appreciates me as a writer and the stories I come up with. It really means a ton to me J Disclaimer: Dan owns everything… including a great wife who writes amazing cook books… just found out this little fact literally while I was eating ziti I just made for dinner from one of her books… Crazy! (sorry for the ramble) _

Tori Goes Platinum

(Toris POV)

The hot lights were on my face as I took my bow. I was beaming, my face hurt I was smiling so widely. I saw the group run up to the stage and I ran down to give them hugs and was shocked when I saw Jade there smiling and laughing. She gave me a hug and I thanked her. She really did a great thing for me and I had to come up with a way to repay her.

When I got backstage I found Beck, Robbie, and Andre.

"Where is Cat and her Bibble guard?" I asked

"Dunno they took off as soon as we got back here." Andre answered hugging me again. "Good job kid. You were great!"

"Thanks Andre!" I was beaming again but then it hit me who else wasn't there. Beck came over to hug me and whispered in my ear. "I have something planned for us…" but before he could finish I pulled out and walked past him toward the door to the hall. "Where is Jade?" As I said it both Andre and Beck who both looked past me, Beck a bit angrier than he had been. I turned and saw a swoosh of black hair go out the door to the ally. I started to turn away but Beck grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Tori she is fine, come on lets go celebrate." He was staring me down.

"Well this is getting tense." Robbie stated awkwardly.

"Yup I think that's our cue to go find Cat." Andre said heading past us and out the door dragging Robbie along with him.

"Beck I have to go make sure she is alright. I feel super guilty and she said something that made me think she knew about the other night when you tried to kiss me. I want to make sure she is ok."

"Tori I promise I talked to her. I even cleared with her that I was gonna take you out tonight. She does know but she is ok with it. I wouldn't do it if it wasn't and you know that." He had a pleading look in his eyes.

"I am sorry. I will meet you there as soon as I can just text me where you are gonna be." I turned away and headed to the dressing room, grabbed my bag and ran out.

As I started jogging down the block I dug my cell out of my bag and dialed Jades number. After three rings I got her voice mail.

_It's Jade I didn't answer, which means I am either busy, hate you, or just generally don't give a shit. So don't leave a message. _

"Jade it's Tori I need you to call me back as soon as you get this." I hung up and kept going trying to wrack my brain for where she might be. Finally it hit me, the train tracks by the old train station. Jade loved it there! It was creepy and dark and all the things she found comforting. I changed directions and took off.

When the depot came into view I could see a dark figure with a bit of blue/green glinting in the light.

"Jade! Jade! I need to talk to you!" I started jogging toward her and as I grew closer I noticed her wiping away tears. I sat next to her and she looked away.

"What do you want Vega?"

"I want to know why you took off? And why you let me have the show?"

"I think you know why, Tori. Cat left her computer open, I heard everything you said you were a really good friend to me and I needed to do the same thing for you. I mean yea I can't stand you sometimes but what you did back there it just made me think I owed you one." Jade had stopped crying but was still avoiding eye contact.

"Ok but why did you run off?" I was relieved but still slightly confused.

"During your performance Beck told me about this romantic date he had set up for you two he told me he was going to ask you to be his girlfriend. I figured it was the right thing to do but I didn't want to stick around to friggin see it so I took off." She finished and she turned to me smiling. "Did you ditch him to come here? He is going to be so pissed. You should go Tori, make the kid happy. I mean I guess you guys deserve it."

"What about you, Jade? I feel awful." I said staring at her.

"I will be fine I will deal, we broke up he can date who he wants and we are all friends so I can handle it. Besides I have someone meeting me here so I'm good." She smiled a genuine smile.

"Oh who are you meeting!?" I gave her a playful push with my shoulder.

"None of your business… yet. You guys will know soon enough, maybe. Now get outta here. Take the 4 bus up to the hills it will take you all the way to Griffith Park and take the Brush Canyon trail up about a block or so. You will find him there."

"Thanks Jade. This means a lot." I smiled.

"Don't mention it… like seriously I have a reputation to hold up." She pushed me off the stairs we were sitting on. I got up and headed for the bus stop.

(Beck's POV)

I was furious at Jade by the time I reached the spot where I had set out a picnic for Tori and me. I had started out being mad at Tori but then realized she couldn't help it, this was just the way she was and it would have bothered her all night if she had not gone and seen her. So now my anger had moved over to Jade and I really couldn't explain why I was mad. I think I was more angry at the situation than anything else. Then I heard a sound in the woods. Great a shitty night and to top it off I am about to get busted by the cops for trespassing or something. This is just the way my life had been going lately and I was getting really sick of it. I started to get up and noticed who it was and stopped dead in my track.

"Hey Beck." Tori waved from about ten feet back.

"Tori? What the hell are you doing here I thought you were going to find Jade." She looked scared like if she got to close I was gonna bite her head off, so to ease her mind I started stepping closer.

"I did and she told me everything and she told me I should come here and see you she gave me directions and everything she was actually super nice about it which makes me feel a little more like an ass but still. And I am really sorry Beck I didn't mean to ruin your plans I feel so bad I am so sorry I should have just come with you…." She was rambling at a very high speed and I just couldn't listen to her beat herself up anymore so I closed the gap between us slamming my lips on hers. My hands grasped her face and her hands were on my shoulders as she kissed me back and it was like all the energy that went into the ramble went into the kiss instead. I suddenly was glad that we hadn't kissed those other two times, this was worth the wait. I lowered my hands to her waist and lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist I carried her over to the blanket I had laid out and laid her down. We continued to make out like that for at least an hour. Exploring each other, finding one another's turn on's and weaknesses. It was something I think we both had been waiting for for a long while and it was wonderful to be able to give into it and not be interrupted. When we finally stopped the sun was rising over the Hollywood Sign and we were laying on the blanket wrapped in each other's arms snacking on grapes. It was perfect and the moment was finally presenting itself.

"Tori," She stared up into my eyes her brown ones glittering in the just rising sun.

"Yea Beck."

"Would you be my girlfriend?" I looked down away from her face and then closed my eyes bracing for her conscience to kick in again.

"Of course Beck." She put her finger under my chin and lifted it so my eyes met hers and then she leaned up and placed the sweetest kiss I had ever felt on my lips.

_So there you have it. I wasn't going to post this right away but considering that I started it at 10pm last night and just finished it at 6:33am I figured what the hell, right? Hope you guys like me going seriously AU here. We have officially crossed the point of no return. Love you guys! B_


	10. Crazy Ponnie

_Hey everyone! I know a lot of you have asked, I am going to continue writing probably up until the show is over. I have a few ideas on where to go and here is the first one. This might get a little serious here just so you know I have had this in my head since the episode aired and I apologize for going a little dark side on this one J_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing… sadface. _

Crazy Ponnie

(Becks POV)

Tori was supposed to be at Nozu for our date an hour ago. I was starting to get concerned. After everything that had happened the past few days I was really worried about her. She was super stressed and really needed some sleep but she insisted on going out tonight. I pulled out my phone, 2 missed calls how hadn't I heard that. I checked the voicemail real quick.

"Beck it's Tori that chick Fawn has me and Trina and I…"

The line went dead. This just can't be good. I listened to the second message.

"Beck this is Trina, I need your help that crazy girl has my sister. I know where to find her but I need your help!"

I dialed Trinas number for the first time ever, and I got a panicked Trina on the other end. "Beck! Finally! I know where she is but my parents aren't home and that crazy girl just let me go I'm not sure how to get home from here." She was rambling like Tori does.

"It's ok Trina I am on my way are there any street signs around?" I grabbed my keys and threw some cash on the table for my drink. I jogged to the parking lot while Trina looked around for a street.

"I got it! I'm on the corner of Market and Louis." I punched it into my phone and started my car.

"Alright Trina I'm going to call the cops but I am on my way."

"NO! Beck she said if I called the Cops she would hurt Tori."

"Oh shit. Ok fine well I am on my way just stay put."

I tore down the street, a rage growing in side me that I did not recognize. I was on Market in a matter of minutes but it took me a bit to find Louis. When I did I saw Trina sitting on the side of the road crying. I pulled up and she jumped up and got in.

"It's that big warehouse down the block. I am sorry Beck I just didn't know who else to call." She was sobbing into her knees which she had pulled up to her chest.

"It's ok Trina I am going to get her out." I reached over and patted her on the shoulder. She looked up and smiled, weakly. I was really starting to get scared Trina was never this subdued. We reached the building and I got out.

"Ok wait about five minutes and then call the cops. I want Tori with me before they get here but I don't want her getting away again. If we aren't out in ten minutes call the cops anyway and get yourself someplace safe." I tossed her the keys and smiled at her. "It will be alright Trina, I promise."

"Thank you Beck." She grabbed the keys and gripped her phone tight like it was a lifeline as she scooted into the drivers seat.

I ran into the building not bothering to look at my surroundings. I had a mission and I was going to be damned if this crazy girl hurt Tori. I turned a corner following the sound of voices and I came on a big open space. I saw Tori tied to a chair. There was blood on her face and her hair was matted, it also looked like she was passed out. Fawn or whatever her name was sat in a chair over to the side doing something on a computer. I was so angry it was hard to control myself but I put that energy to getting Tori out. I found a big chunk of metal near me and came up with a quick plan. I picked it up and hurled it past me as far as I could. It made a huge noise and I sprang into action as Fawn pulled out a gun and ran off to hear were it came from. The gun made me nervous, unless I could get it away from her we were not going to be evenly matched if she came back to quick. I reached Tori and pulled out my pocketknife cutting the rope binding her. I picked her up in my arms and made a break for it. I reached the door and heard Fawn return to the chairs.

"What the hell!" She was screaming and I could tell she was throwing things around in a fit of rage. I tried to open the door but it was hard with Tori in my arms.

"Tori, sweetie I need you to wake up. Come on Angel." I shook her a little.

"Beck?" She asked groggily.

"Yeah baby it's me shhh. Now can you stand for just a second?"

"Uh huh." I placed her down still keeping one arm under her and opened the door sweeping her back up the minute I got it open and I took off.

As we left the building I saw lights coming up the street the police were on their way. I saw Trina starting up the car and I heard Fawn coming out behind me screaming. I jumped into the car as the cops pulled up rushing out to apprehend the kidnapper. One car stopped us and I screamed at the driver.

"She needs a hospital if you need statements you can find us there!" I pointed to the unconscious girl in my arms.

"Fine go go go well send an escort."

As Trina peeled out I saw the flashing lights get in front and behind my car.

"Come on Tori I need you to wake up, Angel come on." She was still breathing but she wasn't responding.

(Tori POV)

I opened my eyes hesitantly I could tell beyond them was bright lights. When I finally adjusted I felt a sharp pain in my temple and my hand shot to it.

"Be careful angel, you don't want to rip out your stitches."

I saw Beck holding my had and I noticed he had tearstains on his face.

"What happened?"

"Well that girl got you and Trina and took you to this warehouse and I had to come find you. I am so sorry I didn't believe you about her. If I had known I never would have left you alone."

"Oh it's all starting to come back. No Beck don't get mad at yourself you didn't do anything."

"That's the problem." He looked down but I leaned over and lifted his chin.

"That's not what I mean. You saved me I remember that. After she hit me, and knocked me out I remember you asking me to stand up and then it all goes fuzzy again." I smiled.

He got up and wrapped me in his arms. "I am so glad you are ok. Your parents are with Trina, she's getting checked out. She was really pissed they weren't going to let her see you right away." I hugged him back sitting up on the hospital bed realizing really for the first time where I was.

"Is she ok?" I was panicked.

"She is fine, Fawn let her go for some reason and she called me, thank God." He was really stressed.

"Hey, Beck, it's ok. We are all safe now, thanks to you." I was smiling as brightly as my forehead gash would allow. I wonder how many stitches I had?

"Yeah but if I would have checked my phone a few minutes sooner I would have been able to keep you from getting hurt at all." He let one tear fall down his face. I reached up and touched his face bringing it down to my own and kissing him hard.

"Stop beating yourself up. I owe you my life." He smiled his mouth centimeters from mine and then kissed me again. Just then my parents walked in and we pulled apart quickly.

"Oh Tori you're up!" My mother squealed as they both ran to me and hugged me.

"The doctors say you can go home as soon as you feel up to it." My father was beaming as he spoke.

"I want to get out of here as soon as possible." Just as I said this Trina ran in with a doctor trailing behind her.

"Tori! Thank God you are alright!" She hugged me tight and I squealed a little.

"Hi Trina, yes I'm fine."

"Sorry Mrs. Vega I couldn't keep her in there any longer. I am sure she is fine." The doctor was laughing having been affected by what I like to call the Trina Experience… you either laugh it off or go insane. When the doctor and my parents were done talking I had one request.

"Mom, Dad, can Beck spend the night tonight." I looked sheepish asking and beck grabbed my hand tight.

"Sure thing sweetie. But he has to stay on the couch."

We walked out of the hospital, my parents in front of us, me in-between Trina and Beck. When we reached my house me and Beck got comfy on the couch while everyone went to bed. After an hour or so of snuggling and Beck telling me all about what had happened Beck asked me if I wanted to go to bed.

"No I want to stay down here with you." I whined cuddling into his chest more.

"Angel you need some rest."

"I just don't want to be alone right now. Please?" He kissed me on the forehead and leaned back so I could snuggle in more. This was cheesy to say but this was right, this was where I belong, the one place I felt safe.


	11. The Blond Squad

Hey everyone! I had some computer issues and was without my computer and half of this chapter for like a month. Anywho here it is. I hope you love it! Please review!

The Blond Squad

(Toris POV)

Cat was really making me crazy with all of this blond-hair-blue-eye nonsense. Cat was beautiful and I could not wrap my brain around why she was being so weird about this. Who cares if a guy doesn't like the person you are, I mean that is his problem right? Of course who was I to talk, every time I looked at Jade I couldn't help but let doubt creep in. She was so dark, mysterious, beautiful and evil. How was I supposed to compete with that? I was a sissy, an open book, easily read, and far too nice to everyone. I don't know why, after dating someone so confident and take-charge, Beck would date me. It just didn't make any sense at all.

I was sitting at the table at lunch waiting for everyone to get there when Beck showed up.

"Hey Angel. What's up?" I tilted my head up to see him and he placed a sweet kiss on my lips. What was I worrying about? Guys who don't like you don't treat you the way that Beck treats me, not even a little bit. And yet I still felt self-conscious.

"Hey you. Not much just eating my pasta, how about you?" I smiled as he sat down and placed a hand on my thigh and squeezed before letting go.

"Just about to eat my burrito with my favorite girl. So what is up with Cat?" He asked opening his container that held his lunch.

"Oh you mean how she is losing her mind? Yea, I dunno we thought it would be fun to go to Nozu in our wigs and contacts, ya' know just because. Well she met some guy there, they really hit it off but she was worried he wouldn't like her for her so me and Jade pulled up his Splash Face page to prove her wrong and, well, it turns out he has a type. Blond hair and blue eyes. Now she doesn't know what to do." I smiled trying to act like it was no big deal but deep down I was feeling less and less like I wanted to be here. I started fidgeting in my seat and was suddenly very aware of every move I was making, every breath I was taking, and every single direction my eyes darted.

"Tori are you ok?" Beck put his burrito down looking suddenly very worried.

"Yup I am fine." I plastered the biggest, most fake smile ever across my face. "I just realized I promised Sikowitz I would do something for him. I gotta run." I got up and gathered my stuff and leaned down placing a kiss on his cheek. "Bye Beck."

"Umm bye, Babe." He smiled vaguely and waved as I ran past Andre and Jade coming toward the table.

Beck: Hey you, you ran off so fast I forgot to ask are we still in for our "study" date tonight?

Tori: Umm yea sure of course.

I was sitting in the supply closet when I got Becks text. I was nervous about tonight, Beck knew me well enough to know that something was up and that I was lying. I was sure he would call me out on it the minute he got me alone. I heard the bell ring and exited the closet, unfortunately, just as the group was coming down the hall. I turned quick to hide my face but it was to late.

"Tori!" Robbie yelled and I turned to them with an awkward smile on my face. This could not possibly suck any worse. I fell into step with them and Beck laid his arm over my shoulders pulling me in and placing a kiss on my forehead.

"I thought you were doing something for Sikowitz?" He whispered in my ear.

"I was."

"In the closet? That's a bit sketchy." He seemed nervous now too.

"Uhh I was looking for something for him." I smiled trying to be reassuring.

"Well I don't believe you but we can talk about it later." He stopped me outside our classroom and kissed me hard on the lips.

"If you need something, or if something is wrong I'm here for you Tori. You know that."

I smiled again and nodded and then turned to walk into the room.

Later that night I sat in my room going through a pile of clothes on my floor looking for something even remotely edgy. I looked at the piles of blues, tans, reds, greens, pinks, and purples and I threw myself back into the pile in my closet. It was hopeless I was officially the least edgy person I know.

"Tori!" I heard my mother call from downstairs. "Beck's here!"

I shot straight up, "Crap," I mumbled under my breath and then shouted, "Send him up!" I sighed and fell back again.

"Hey To….what ya doing?" he said in a sing song voice.

I opened my eyes to find him directly above me looking far to amused for the situation. I got up and wandered to my bed plopping down and putting my legs in his lap as he sat down.

"I'm not edgy." I pouted.

"You say that like it is going to explain why I found you laying in the contents of your closet." He laughed.

"Jade is edgy. She is dark and mysterious and I am just a goody goody." I turned over on my side so he couldn't see my face.

"What the hell does…." He stopped mid sentence as realization hit him. He jumped up and my legs fell back on the bed and I sat up to stare at him.

"Is this about the Cat thing? Is that why you have been acting so wonky all day?" I didn't respond only stared slightly past him. I was suddenly very embarrassed.

"I knew this was getting to you! Quit acting like Cat, Tori. You should know better than that!" He was on the floor now, kneeling in front of me holding my hands.

"You are sweet, gentle, kind, funny, caring, and happy. Those are all the reasons I love you." I don't think it occurred to him what he had said until he realized I wasn't talking.

"Shit. Tori I am sorry I wasn't going to say it like that…" I cut him off with a hard kiss as I pulled him up off the ground and lay back on the bed. I wasn't sure what got into me but as I felt him straddle my hips I assumed it must have been what he said and me realizing that it was true. I should have known, I should have realized that he was being real with me and that this was Beck and he never did things he didn't want to do.

Right now with him over me, one hand in my hair, his lips hard on mine, and his hair in my face, I realized that we were on the same page. We loved each other and nothing else mattered. Not Jade, not Cat, school, my clothes on the floor, my family downstairs, suddenly none of it made any difference to me and I loved it. Beck loved me and I loved him and until those two things failed to be true everything would be perfect.

I felt his lips leave mine and felt the weight of his body disappear and I opened my eyes and saw him kneeling above me. I smiled and propped myself on my elbows I suddenly despised being even an inch away from him.

"I love you too Beck." He got that bad boy smirk on his face and leaned over to kiss me one last time.

"Good, now lets hurry up and get our scene writing homework over with so we can pick this back up." He winked at me and slid off the bed pulling me up with him and grabbing my backpack as he pulled me out the door.

Yup this was perfect.


	12. Wanko's Warehouse

Hey everyone! I hope you all liked my last chapter…. I thought about getting a little more physical but I didn't wanna take it to far so I thought I would imply they continued later without being to trashy about it. I am loving all the follows and favorites but I thrive off of reviews so please review and I will love you forever and ever! I know I have been terrible at updating and I am sorry things have just been crazy. Expect another chapter in the next few days.

Wankos Warehouse

This was possibly the worst, stupidest, most pointless thing we had ever gotten into and of course I was the one being blamed. Me and Beck had been sending texts back and forth to keep ourselves busy but now both of our phones had died and we were left with nothing to do. We sat together against one of the shelves watching Robbie and Cat play tick tack toe on a recipt that Cat dug out of her purse. Trina was falling asleep laying flat on the floor, taking up way more room than we could spare in this tiny space. I glanced over at Jade and Andre, he totally had it bad for her and I would go so far to even say that the reason the two of them had been busy lately is because they had been together. I thought it was possibly the cutest thing ever, Andre had had a crush on Jade back in the day and always said it had faded but I never believed him. I was going to have to call him out on it. They were discussing some band they both liked and Jade was smiling for real, it was awesome. I lifted my head off Becks shoulder and looked at him silently communicating that I wanted his input on what was going on over there. He smiled widely and nodded letting me know he was thinking the same thing I was. I looked and Robbie and Cat again, they were in their own little world he was telling her some joke about her stuffed giraffe and she was giggling uncontrollably. He was just eating it up. I had expected Robbie and Cat but never Jade and Andre. I snuggled closer to Beck and he squeezed his arm around my shoulder tighter, pulling me in. It was nice to see everyone getting along even though we were in such a crappy situation. Just as I was drifting off to sleep Andre lost it again jumping up and running in a circle screaming about a sandwich until Jade reached out her arm and snatched him by the back of the shirt and pulling him to a sitting position beside her.

"So guys, does anyone else notice something interesting here?" I asked to the room and felt Beck tense up next to me, he was nervous I was going to make this night worse. Sometimes his lack of faith in me made me nuts.

"That Trina is still annoying even when she is sleeping?" Jade asked examining her nails.

"No….well yes but no. I noticed that we all kind of split off into couples. Am I the only one who noticed that." As I looked around a few things happened in quick succession, Cat and Robbie dropped each others hand and Cat yelled out "Not a couple!"; then Jade shoved Andre off the box they were sharing and went back to examining her nails and saying to no one in particular "I only see one couple here." The rest of the night neither Andre and Jade or Robbie and Cat would go near each other but they couldn't fool me. When Robbie was out looking for the security switch Cat was nervous and when we were escaping I noticed, from under my bucket, that Andre was holding Jades hand and leading her out.


	13. Authors Note

Hey everybody! I just wanted to swing by and relay some news. I know I have been kind of MIA lately but I am back and have plans to finish this story by the end of the week... I know that seems nuts but I have all the chapters planned I just havent had the time to write it down due to my new job. I am on vacation now and there is no reason I cant finish up a chapter each night. Now that being said somebody mentioned that I should write a book, well funny enough I am. I am currently working on setting up a blog with all of my short original stories and some excerpts from the novel I am working on. I will link it at the end of the story so if you guys are interested in checking out my other work you can! :) I hope you guys are as excited as I am... I should have Hambone King up by tonight this one is gonna be a little silly and it may come off weird like I am trying to be dramatic but it is meant to be a little over the top lol.

So I will see you guys in the next chapter! I love you all!

B3


End file.
